Yang Terdalam
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Hanya curahan hati author untuk seseorang yg sangat berharga


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance **

**WARNING! Newbie**

**.**

**Yang Terdalam**

**.**

Hari itu aku melihatmu berjalan dengan teman-temanmu mungkin salah satunya ada teman atau lebih tepatnya tetanggaku, kau berjalan sambil tersenyum dan bercanda dengan teman-temanmu. Saat itu aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu rumah dan mengintipmu dari jauh, dan entah kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar saat itu hanya karna melihatmu dari jauh seperti itu.

Ke esokan harinya aku bertanya tentangmu pada _nee-chan_ apakah dia mengenalmu?Dan dia menjawab "Iya _imouto_ aku mengenalnya dia satu sekolah denganku tapi kita beda kelas namanya Uchiha Sasuke" dan tahukah kau Sasuke-_nii_ namamu langsung terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiranku sejak saat itu.

Satu tahun kemudian sejak saat itu aku mendengar kau dekat dengan _nee-chan_ gara-gara kalian sering berkumpul bersama di sekolah. Waktu itu aku juga ingin sekali bisa menjadi temanmu dan bisa dekat denganmu seperti _nee-chan_. Kau dekat dengan _nee-chan_ karna kau mirip dengan kekasihnya saat itu tapi itu kata teman-teman kalian, kau semakin dekat dengan _nee-chan_ dari hari ke hari.

Pernah suatu hari aku meminjam hp _nee-chan_ dan aku berkata dalam hati "Semoga aku bisa sms-an dengan Sasuke-_nii_ mumpung _nee-chan_ sedang tidur hihi…" Dan waktu itu _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan keinginanku tiba-tiba _handphone_ _nee-chan_ berdering dan itu tanda ada pesan masuk dari _Sasuke-nii_. Oh _Kami-sama _aku senang sekali waktu itu bisa berbicara denganmu walau hanya lewat pesan saja, dan dengan gesit aku membalas pesanmu.

"_Gomen_ ne _nee-chan_ sedang tidur, kalau mau ngobrol dengan _nee-chan_ nanti saja ya sekali lagi _gomen_" Beberapa menit kemudian kau membalasnya.

"Ehm, _gomen_ kalau boleh tahu kamu siapanya Sakuya ya?" Setelah membaca balasanmu aku juga membalasnya "_Gomen_ ini Sakura adik kembarnya Sakuya salam kenal." Aku mengirim pesan itu sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak saat itu kalian masih dekat dan saling bertukar cerita walau kalian sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi, dan waktu itu aku juga sudah punya kekasih namanya Uzumaki naruto. Dia tampan, pintar dan ceria kebetulan dia juga satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-_nii _tapi kalian beda kelas.

Aku sangat mencintai Naruto tapi hubungan kami hanya bertahan selama dua minggu lebih. Ibunya menyuruhnya berteman saja denganku dan memutuskan hubungan kami. Waktu itu naruto bilang padaku "Maaf Saku kita berteman saja ya sekarang, _Kaa-san_ menyuruh kita berteman saja, maafkan aku saku semoga kau dapat menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku." Naruto mengucapkan itu sambil menangis dan meminta maaf.

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping dadaku sesak tak bisa bernafas. Ingin rasanya aku menangis meraung-raung dan bertriak, tapi aku tahu itu semua percuma toh Naruto tak akan kembali lagi padaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan berusaha tidak menujukkannya pada orang lain berusaha tersenyum walau hanya senyum palsu. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan sering melamun. Hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat semua orang sudah terlelap.

Beberapa bulan sejak saat itu kau datang dalam hidupku, saat itu aku sedang menonton televisi dan tiba-tiba _handphone_ ku berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

"Huh siapa sih siang-siang begini sms?!" Aku mendengus sambil membuka pesan dan ternyata itu dari Sasuke-_nii_.

"Hee ini kan Sasuke-_nii_ kenapa dia sms aku ya apa dia kira aku _nee-chan_ ya?!" Aku bergumam sendiri kaget sekaligus senang saat tahu ternyata kau yang menghubungiku. Dan secepat kilat aku membalas pesanmu bilang padamu kalau aku bukan _nee-chan_ tapi adiknya yang dulu membalas pesanmu.

"_Gomen_ ini Sakura bukan Sakuya, kau salah kirim ya?" Tapi kau bilang kau memang sengaja menghubungiku bukan menghubungi _nee-chan_

"Eh tidak kok aku memang sengaja mengirimimu pesan, karna aku ingin mengenal dan berteman denganmu."

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-_nii_ ingin mengenal dan berteman denganku." Aku menjerit senang saat tahu kau memang sengaja menghubungiku. Aku juga tidak heran kenapa kau bisa tahu nomor ponselku karna dulu _nee-chan _pernah meminjam ponselku untuk membalas pesanmu saat itu pulsanya habis jadi terpaksa meminjam ponselku.

Sejak saat itu kita berkenalan memberi tahu nama kita masing-masing walaupun aku sudah tahu namamu juga sih hehe… Kau juga tahu kalau namaku Haruno Sakura nama yang hampir sama dengan _nee-chan_ Haruno Sakuya. Mulai saat itu kita semakin dekat dan sering berkomukasi. Kau membuatku bisa ceria dan tersenyum kembali dan melupakan rasa sakit hatiku dengan Naruto.

Kau mulai mengobati hatiku yang telah hancur, kau memberiku harapan baru dan semangat yang telah hilang dalam diriku. Aku mulai menyadari seiring dengan berjalannya waktu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak sejak awal aku melihatmu waktu itu aku memang sudah menyukaimu. Dan rasa suka itu menjadi rasa cinta yg semakin besar untukmu. Semakin hari rasa ini semakin tumbuh dan aku tak kuasa menahannya lagi.

Aku memberanikan diri tuk mengatakan semuanya padamu dan aku tak mengharapkan jawaban apa pun darimu. Aku hanya berharap kau tak menjauhiku setelah tahu semuanya. Dan _kami-sama_ mengabulkan harapanku kau tak menjauhiku setelah kau tahu semua perasaanku padamu, walau kau sempat mendiamkanku selama satu minggu karna pengakuanku. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu selama ini _nii-chan_ jujur aku sangat menyayangimu.

Enam tahun sudah sejak kita berteman dan saling mengenal aku masih tetap tak bisa melupakanmu. Walaupun sekarang cintaku bukan lagi untukmu tapi aku berharap kau bisa bahagia sepertiku meski aku tak bersamamu _nii-chan_.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Minta saran dan pendapat… ini karya perdanaku ^_^


End file.
